1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game apparatus wherein the same provides apparatus for directing tokens about a path and further provides organization for storage of the unit during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board game apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art to direct tokens about a path throughout the board of the organization. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,922 to Garangiotis wherein the board game includes a path of recesses to receive spheres therewithin, with the spheres directed about the path by a deck of cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,281 to Taylor sets forth a board game of a generally octagonal configuration utilizing four game zones, each zone having a storage zone, a starting zone and a playing zone and a central die agitating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,321 to Creel sets forth a board game utilizing various tokens for directing the tokens about the board game by utilizing a dice member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,728 to McFarland sets forth another example of a board game apparatus utilizing tokens directed about the board game, with movement directed by a transparent elongate column containing a plurality of various colored balls therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,510 to Heacock sets forth a board member utilizing tokens for directing the tokens about the board member in use.
As such, there continues to be a need for a new and improved board game apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as convenience in transport and storage thereof and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.